1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to means for securing cargo relative to a supporting member, such as the bed of a typical pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search conducted in Class 410, subclasses 101, 107, 109-114, and 120 disclosed the following patents: Storch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,743; Maynard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,417; Simpson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,500; and Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,156. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Cleats, siderails, and the like have heretofore been attached along the tops of the sidewalls of pickup truck beds and the like for use in conjunction with rope or the like to secure or tie down cargo within the pickup truck bed. Simpson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,500 and Storch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,743 disclose devices including rings that may be attached to a supporting surface for use in anchoring cargo to the supporting surface. Maynard discloses a retractable spring device for use in securing cargo or the like to a supporting member. Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,156 discloses a cargo-securing member for being attached to the deck of a vessel and having an eye member movable between a plurality of positions either above or below the deck to aid in securing cargo either above or below the deck.